Time of dying
by MagicComet
Summary: 957's time of dying.


_On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare._

957 lay on her side, cuts on her side, oil spilling out of them and dripping down her side. Her vision was blury. All she could see were shadows, strange shapes. She saw a figure, moving towards her. She had to get up, to move. Before the figure could reach her.

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive..._

She suddenly got up on al fours, despite the pain from her wounds and her sore body. She stared at the blurry shape walking towards her, eventually her vision beginning to clear up. She glared at the silhouette of a stitchpunk. Slowly details starting to appear in her vision as well. It was a hunter.

He had shot her with an arrow while she was distracted with hunting. She growled at the man, eyes red with hatred and anger. 957 unsheathed her long sharp claws, digging them into the hard, dry ground. She crouched down, ready to pounce as the hunter pointed an arrow straight at her. She growled and leaped at him, pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground. She glared down at the stitchpunk, her pupils slanted.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

The hunter gripped his arrow and glared back. Surprisingly he didn't seem frightened by 957's anger and strength. He stabbed the arrow into 957's stomach. She cried out in pain, staggering back off him. The hunter smirked, getting up and grabbing his dagger.

957 glared at him, snarling. She ran at him and tackled him again, clawing at his chest and middle. The stitchpunk yelled out in pain and stabbed her with his dagger, cutting open her middle. She shrieked, pulling away from him, wires and other important parts spilling out from her cut open stomach. Oil spilled out, making her extremely weak. Eventually she collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily as she fought to stay conscious.

_On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

The hunter moved towards her again, gripping his knife. She stared at him, weak and in great pain. But she knew she couldn't give up so easily. She wasn't about to just give up and die right on the spot. She shifted, despite her weakness and got up once again, wires hanging out from her oily and cut open stomach.

She growled lowly, baring her teeth. The hunter frowned, realizing now how tough she actually was. Though he thought he was tougher.

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive..._

957 snarled and lashed her tail, running at him and doing her best to ignore the pain all over her body. The stitchpunk frowned and ran towards her, getting ready to kill her all together with his knife. though 957 smirked, running under him and tripping him with her tail. He fell and cursed under his breath. 957 turned, walking back over to him.

She turned him over on his back and placed her hand on his arms. She wrapped the end of her tail around his knife and pulled it away throwing it away from him. the hunter glared up at her, struggling underneath her and trying to get away.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

"Get off me!" He yelled. She just stared down at him, oil from her wound dripping down onto him. "Do you enjoy killing beasts and hybrids?" She snarled at him. He frowned. She could speak?

"It's my job, animal." He sneered. "If your job is to kill me then my day is to kill you." She growled and leaned down, biting down hard on his neck and thrashing her head. He gagged, struggling. He kicked her in the stomach and she winced, though still bitting biting down on his throat. He began to loose consciousness, oil dripping down his neck.

957 bit down even harder, ripping out his throat. He passed out, dead. She got off him, panting. She laid down on the ground, now having lost enough oil to not be able to move at all.

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I will not die, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying_

She breathed heavily, looking around. She wasn't going to die. Not when she had a family that she needed to be there for. She closed her eyes, staying quiet. Maybe someone would come and find her and save her.

She didn't know. All she could do is hope. So She waited. Eventually hearing noises. She opened her eyes, weakly and saw shadows coming towards her.

She couldn't see anything. Everything was too blurry. She went unconscious as the shadows surrounded her. Who knew who they were or what they were planning to do with her. All she knew was, that she would survive.


End file.
